As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 etc., a tool holder is known to hold a cutting tool that cuts a workpiece while rotating around a rotational axis. The tool holder has a fixed part that is held by a main shaft of a machine tool such as a machining center and a cutting part to which a cutting tool is attached.